


We Could Have Been...

by amaranth827



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827





	We Could Have Been...

Paris and Fluff

 

Charles found himself staring at the man in front of him with an amused smile on his lips.   
  
"Please, Charles, just do as I ask," Erik couldn't help but notice the pleading tone to his words. Since when was he the pleading type? He found himself returning the smile that Charles was giving him.   
  
Charles raised an eyebrow at Erik's words. "Why should I take control of all those around us?"   
  
Erik lowered his gaze and shook his head in amusement. It wasn't like Charles actually had to ask why he wanted to do it. He knew Charles was just being nice. "Because, otherwise they will all see what I want to do, and I don't think you want them to see it..."   
  
Those were challenging words and Charles knew it. He playfully rolled his eyes at Erik and suddenly everyone around them froze in their actions. Charles received at a thankful smile from Erik.   
  
Charles watched as a piece of metal came floating gracefully through the crowd of people around them and came to a standstill in front of him and Erik. "Really?" Charles couldn't hold back the laugh. "Why didn't we just walk up to the top?"  
  
Erik glanced from Charles to the top of the Eiffel Tower. "Where would the fun in that be?" He turned his gaze back to Charles when the man chuckled again.   
  
"We could have been normal for a while..."  
  
Erik frowned. "Why would we want to be normal when we are not Charles?" He stepped up to the shorter man and placed a hand on his cheek.   
  
Charles let out an affectionate laugh.   
  
"Now please will you step on so I can take us to the top?" Erik motioned to piece of metal that he was going to use as the lift to the top of the tower.   
  
Charles let out a sigh and stepped onto the piece of metal, it didn't waver under his weight. He watched as Erik climbed on beside him and smiled. Charles smiled too but quickly let out a noise of surprise. He grabbed Erik's arm tightly as they started to ascend up the side of the tower.   
  
Erik laced his fingers into Charles and smirked. "Are you okay?"   
  
Charles tightened his grip on Erik's hand and arm but didn't respond. "Do you mean doing this or do you mean controlling everyone's minds?"  
  
Erik let out a groan, he hadn't even thought about that. "The latter..."   
  
"Yes, Erik I am fine," Charles closed his eyes and then opened them again. Wow, they were really high up. He closed his eyes again.  
  
"You can open them we are not moving anymore."  
  
Charles opened them when he felt his hand being tugged. Erik had sat down. Charles let out a chuckle and joined him. "So we are up here just to watch the sunset?"  
  
Erik couldn't help the devilish smirk that he knew his lips now held. "Well, we could do more than just watch the sunset..." He slid closer to Charles.   
  
Charles raised his eyebrows and held up a hand. "If you want to do more than just watch the sunset, I can't grantee that everyone down there will not be watching us."   
  
Erik let out a laugh. "Yes, Charles I just want to watch the sunset." He slid closer to him and placed a kiss on his lips. When the kiss was broken he pulled Charles into his arms. The colors that they were looking out on were amazing. Pink into yellow, yellow into blue, it was truly breathtaking, and so was the man in his arms. 


End file.
